Years in Red
by Butterflyhater
Summary: A world rule by vampires, the vampire hunter are trying to take it back for the humans. Femallen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 1: The White Star

Kanda P.O.V

Breath out slowly, I press my hands against the wall in front of me, as hot water rain down on my back washing off all the black blood I had collect from my resent kill. Lifting my face towards the burning metallic water,I was remind as the water cut off by itself then a few seconds cut back on, that I need to find replacement pipes.

"Yuu! Don't take all the hot water." The idiot rabbit Lavi shouted. Growling under my breath, I cut off the water, and push the molded shower liner to the side so I could step out.

After drying, I grabbing the clothing that I lay out for myself, I threw on my black leather pants, a heave wool turtleneck sweater, and a black leather overcoat. Grabbing Mugen who lay against the side of the sink. I swung the bathroom door open, hearing a thumped sound as I did.

"Aww...my nose... Yuu why..." the idiot rabbit said, before I swung Mugen towards his neck."

"Don't call me that." I growled before taking Mugen away so the idiot wouldn't piss himself.

Then taking 5 long strives I reach a set a stairs. Climbing them I ignore there creaking sound they made because of age. Turning right on the second floor, I came to the first room, and with out knocking I barge right into Lenalee offices.

I stare at the woman who no longer wore her hair in pinktails, who even though she was younger then me had Gray hair and huge bags under her eyes.

Sadness and stress had age Lenalee and not well. After Lenalee brother Komui and so many other she had care for died, and we escape to a mansion the was half destory. Lenalee went into taking 2 years depression, were we had to force her to eat and stop her from killing herself. It had come to a point were we had to watch her 24/7.

Until 3 years ago when Lenalee threw away her depression, and toke over her brother empty seat.

We were a dying group of vampire hunters, every since the Black year, when the vampires toke over the world. We once protect humans from those blood sucking beasts, they now believe are there saviors. Now are goals are the same as they once were, destroy all vampires, and now we're trying to reclaim this world again.

"Is there any new jobs?" I ask simple. Her eyes held exhaustion as she continues to flip threw papers without looking up at me.

"Kanda you just got back from last job." Lenalee said looking up at with a sad smile playing on her lips. "You should rest, your going to need all you strength."

"I'm fine, Lenalee. Just give me a job." I said somewhat impassioned.

"There is just some small jobs Kanda, any of the other hunter can take them easily. But there is one..." Lenalee said as she look back down at her papers. "But it is dangerous... you'll have to break into the biggest infested city. Eris." Lenalee pause and I had to hold back my frustration. "If our spies are correct you'll have to break into the center hold of the city and kill the one they call the White Star, it's apparently there spiritual leader, and it's also a noble from the Noah family." Lenalee said.

"I'll take it." I said calmly turning my back on Lenalee.

"Just come back safely." Lenalee said as I walk out.

I walk further down the hallway reaching my own room which I share with 4+ other boys, to my annoyance.

Swing the door in, I walk in. Ignoring anyone in the room I walk straight to the closest, grabbing my small bag, I shut the closest.

"Going on another mission Kanda." Johnny said. Ignoring him I walk out of the room and jump over the rail to the first floor.

And then I went into the make shift kitchen, that had been made by Jerry, our cook, since the first kitchen was destroyed. And I was glad that Jerry wasn't in the kitchen today, so I wouldn't have to make unneeded small talk.

Filling my bag with food, and other essential swiftly. Once I was done I tighten my pack before I swung it on my shoulder.

With Mugen at my side and a pack on my back, I made my way towards the front door. Swinging it end, I out, closing the door behind me I toke a few step forward. Pulling my long hair into a ponytail, I stare up at the red sky that only reminded me of the black year.

Allen P.O.V

Redness surrounded me, redness fill me, and redness was my everything. Standing up from my pool of warm blood. The blood drip from my naked body, but still stain my skin completely red. Combing my hair out my face my vision clear and I could see the human I left to bleed out 2 hours ago, was now dead, I could not only see the body I could smell it. Pausing, I stare at the dead man. Then turning my head sharply I look towards the group of vampire servant we call akuma huddling near waiting for my command.

"Someone pick it up, and throw it with the rest." I said whispering the command as I made my way out of the blood pool.

The body was gone before I step out of the pool. I look around the lit room, checking that everything was in order. Taking an unneeded breath in, I headed towards my balcony, swinging there door open, a cool breeze blew pass me. "Towel Master?" The Akuma ask as it held a puffy white towel.

Tilting my head I look at the Akuma in a maid uniform. "I asked you not to speak." I said with venom in my voice at the same time my hand flew out and went threw the Akuma chest. "And no thank you, I do not want a towel." I said smiling softt as I rip out it heart. The Akuma face show that it was in unimaginable pain before it fell to the ground. Breathing out I look towards the red sky's.

Hearing the Akuma groan in pain I look down on it. I knew an Akuma wouldn't die from a simple wound, but it would hurt until the heart was brought back.

Dropping the heart to the ground next to the Akuma face, I saw hope lit its disgust I stomped on its face once and watch it smash under my foot. It black blood splatter everywhere. Tilting my head once again I bent down and pick up the White towel.

"Now that wasn't very nice Allen." Tyki said after he had knock once on the door, which he was leaning on. Turning to look at my uninvited guests,I smile innocently. "It wasn't ment to be mean nor nice." I said emotionless

"Nor was it sweet or sour." Tyki laughed. "At least leave them alive so the can still serve." Tyki said walking towards me.

"A broken toy dose last long in this world." I said as Tyki grab me by my blood chin.

"Allen, aren't you cute, taking pity on things that are lower then you." Tyki said before his soft lip suck on my bottom lip. He stare down at me, like I was a piece of meat.

"You are leaving to day correct." I said with my chin lift up as Tyki held me by my waist while he lick the blood off my neck.

When a knock came, Tyki pull away from me, and look towards the door behind him. "Master Tyki your ride has arrived." The Akuma said stepping back out of the room.

Tyki laughed and as he look down at me. "Well my future wife I would love to spent the spent the rest of day with you, but with all good things it must come to end." Tyki said licking the blood off from under my chin.

"I'll walk you out, after I take a shower. I prefer not to let the town's people see me name again." I said touching my lip as I turn away from him, and walk the edge of the blood pool towards the showers.

I only heard Tyki laugh, before I turn on the water.

30 minutes later I was walking the streets with Tyki at my side and the red sky above us.

"It funny how the car never comes inside the city." Tyki question with a smirk on his lips.

"Funny, and I thought you just like to walk." I said sarcastically looking a head.

My white dress which was long in the back And short in the front flow behind me, while my long white hair played across my shoulders freshly wet.

In the few minutes the Tyki and I have been out here the humans and vampires now line the streets, watching us.

"Must be nice to be able to act like a god." Tyki said sweetly.

"I'm no god, and the people would be foolish to believe so." I said At the same time a man in his 30's broke threw the line the Akuma guards held.

"White Star please bless me." The man called. Staring at the man hard I felt nothing as I look into his pleadings eyes. Opening my arms wide, the guards stop there moment towards the man who had fallen to his knees. Smiling an inviting smile the man stood up and walk into my open arms.

Tyki snicker as he watch. Closing my arms around the man, and I bring him closer. I sunk my fangs into his neck, his warm blood fill my mouth. I didn't bother closing my eyes as I tasted the man disgusting blood. Throwing the man away from me, I spit his blood on the ground. and glare down at him.

When I heard a scream, I didn't bother turning around as the Zombies ran pass me towards the fallen man. The Scent of blood must have dragged them out of the dark place they have been hiding in. By the time the Akuma guards were able to kill all the Zombies the man was rip to shreds.

"Should we continue." I said calmly walking over the dead human.

"Your leading the way." Tyki said.

Kanda P.O.V

Watching the White Star from afar, I felt my need to kill it. It made me sick as I stood with the humans who couldn't see the sickness those blood sucker are. Instead they cheered the death of zombie instead of realizing that it was the vampire's fault that the zombie came out.

As the White Star and the other vampire walk away. I step back into the shadows baiting my time, readying to attack.

Akuma- vampires who are servants

Zombies- humans who fail to become a vampire. There skin is rotting and they go insane for blood (uncontrollable thirst). And are pretty much like a zombie.


	2. Chapter 2: Black Year

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 2: The Black Years

I happen on day like any other. The sun ways up, the were birds singing, the adults were working, and the children were at school. It was that day the John Nickels fell to the ground dead one afternoon while he was jogging. Know one knows why he die nor how. He was a perfectly healthy man, and no probably show in his reports.

And sadly he wasn't the last. In 1 year 120 people died the same way all over the world, but no one toke notice.

6 months later a man blog about a the next epidemic, that if we don't pay attention the sickness will hit us, and because we were all blind, panic will happen.

2 months later over thousand people died of what John Nickels died from. Man, woman, children, baddies, and even the old were not giving mercy to what ever was happening. And panic did arise.

Until News years, when everyone was waiting for the ball to drop in America trying to act like everything was find. Instead a fat man who didn't look human stood inside our tv screens.

He was our savior from the dieses that we human couldn't see. Because unlike humans the vampires could see our sickness.

And before they could save us the vampires killed everyone who already had the dieses. Because unlike we thought the dieses were already in the people before they died. It would sit there growing like parasite inside our bodies, and when it done with us we would died immediately. Millions died, but the dieses was gone.

And this was only the beginning of the black year. After all the sick died and dieses was gone. The man who call himself the Earl of Millennium disappear.

The world was in distress from losing so many people. But from our weaken state, someone began a war by sending a nuclear bomb towards America.

Thousands died from the bombs, but millions died from it fall out. The world became a true Nuclear winter.

And even though the human race survive the nuclear winter, fear broke them.

And it was truly the humans fault for what happen next. It was a bio weapon turn survivor, it was supposed to bring back all vegetation, and clean the air. But instead it turn the world into a complete waste land, with a red sky.

The humans were devastated, and when the vampires show up again the Human begged them to save them.

The vampires look down on the humans who never done anything for them, who not only destroy themselves, but the world. The vampires help humans once again, and human gave everything to the vampires.

So began the red years.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 3: Destiny

Allen P.O.V

Closing the door to my home behind me, I shut out the world with the red sky. I fell to the ground slowly, as my back dragged against the door.

"You may speak." I whisper speaking to the Akuma as I continue to lean against the door, closing my eyes. The face of man that died in front me appear in mind, I had let him died.

Banging my head against the door, I stood up. Dragging my hand threw my hair pulling back from my face. I toke breath in.

"Charlie, is there business i need take care of." I said to partial Akuma. Charlie appear in front of me a few seconds later.

"Nothing important my lady, only few vampires wishing to have an audience with you." Charlie said in a complete sly tone, as he smiled, his personality was little bad, but he was the only Akuma I could really trust.

"Ok, call them here, and send them to my office." I said beginning to walk towards my offices.

"Yes my lady." Charlie said before disappearing.

Scratching under my ear, I open the door to my office's the lay 2 stories above the first floor. Sitting down in my spinning chair behind my desk, I sat there spinning myself looking up at the ceiling.

5 minutes later a vampire with big bushie hair busted into my offices.

"My queen! Please allow me to build a business here." The vampire said falling to his knees and bowing to me.

Tilting my head back I almost scream. "Giving me the plan for this business of your and were you want it, and I'll think about it." I said cover my eyes with hands.

"Thank you." The vampire said in a cheerful voice.

Which reminded me of the Earl's voice. If that fat man didn't give me this city to govern, nobody would know I exist. Plus it my own fault every calls me the White Star, which white is to blame on my white hair. People wouldn't think I was there stupid spiritual leader, a god, or even queen.

Sending the man away, the next vampire enter. I recognize him from sight, and had to bit my tongue to keep from throwing something at him.

"Miss governor I would like you..."

"Shut up Dean, the law I have, is set in stone and I'm not changing it anytime soon." I growled not hiding the venom in my words.

"But other cities allow us take blood from anyone... your law in allowing the humans to chose to gives us blood or not, is insane. Not many humans are giving there blood freely." Dean said, and I could only roll my eyes. Dean a vampire who use to be human has been working my nerve ever since I pass the law.

"Well if you didn't kill your meal maybe there be more volunteers." I growled. "This meeting is over good bye." I said spinning my chair around, until 2 Akuma arrived and toke the vampire away.

"That was all my lady." Charlie said calmly appearing out of nowhere. I spin my chair around to face him.

"Am I evil Charlie?" I ask continuing to spin in my chair.

"Well a vampire soul is already damn, so I think it doesn't matter if you are evil or not." Charlie said smiling kindly at me.

"Ha." I said.

"Oh and I almost forgot. The Master Millennium send another one." Charlie said before disappearing.

Groaning to myself I slid off my chair. "Ah..." I breath out softly. Of all the names I've been call, like the White Star, Queen, Allen, god, and even white hair. The White hair demon executor fit me best since that was what I was.

Standing I walk towards my door, before the world became still. 2 levels below my house lay a plate form my servants call the execution plate.

A male vampire stood in center of plate shaking. As I walk towards him, I pull off the glove on my left hand.

"Please. I have done nothing wrong!" The man cried, but his crying was useless. Dropping my glove of the ground, I couldn't stop the smile spreading on my face as I watch his eye grown in terror.

Grabbing my arm it turn into a sword, and second later the man head fell from his neck. His blood now splatter on the White tile floor as well my white dress. I always thought I look better in black.

Taking a step back from the dead vampire, my arm return back to normal. Turning around I began leaving, picking up my glove on my way out.

I was happy, happy that could be useful, even with the cursed innocent bind to me. Leading me into a destiny to hurt my family.

Smiling to myself I knew I would never hurt my family, no matter how much the innocent's wanted it

Kanda P.O.V

"Hey! Hey! Sir you can't be out at night." A short woman said running towards me. She a chubby face with a stern look. "Hey! Sirrr..." the woman said, and without thinking I swung Mugen at her, stopping just before it cut into her flash.

"Shut up." I growled, letting my murderous intent surround her.

She stood frozen as I put Mugen away, and walk pass her. Walking down the now empty road, I walk towards the house the White Star enter.

Climbing into a window, I was strongly disappoint on the low sericuty. Walking the halls I only met one vampire, and kill him swiftly, cutting off his head before he made a sound.

Walking towards a servant stair case, I slowly walk up, as I heard someone playing the piano. The music was beautiful, and it made me pause when I reach the 3rd floor, and I heard words connect to music.

Walking slowly towards the sound, I made sure each of my foot steps were place on the ground softly.

Reaching a room were the music came from. The door was crack, and I could see the back of the White Star. Her long white hair swayed as she sing and played.

Slowly opening the door quietly, I step into the room. Moving quietly i toke another step, then another.

"Charlie." The girl said turning around after she stop playing. And her bluish silver eyes widen before I even stab Mugen threw her chest. "Charlie!" The girl screamed. As I stare at her wide eyed.

I was so distracted that I didn't even notice that was thrown back. I could only think of the girl's blood. It was red.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own D. Gray Man

Chapter 4: Captivating Pain

Allen P.O.V

Pain shot threw as the katana went threw my heart. I stare at the Japanese man in shocked, and the name that came into my mind was Charlie's. And I screamed that name, before the pain flood all my senses.

The Katana was an innocent, and it burn every cell in my body. Even after Charlie pull the sword out.

Charlie lift me in his arms, as I continue to bleed out. I was unable to speak, but I could feel the hot tears falling from my eyes.

"It Ok master." Charlie said before he jump out the window of my home. My vision seem to blur even when I tried to focus.

"It ok..." Charlie had said once again.

Kanda P.O.V

Whipping my blood off my chin, I stood up and grab Mugen who was thrown to the side. I couldn't believe that I got distracted by the red blood.

Jumping out the window I follow the vampire, who didn't get far. Once I was close enough I swung Mugen cutting it back legs.

The vampire then trip, curling itself around the white star as it flip, but as soon the vampire hit the ground, the white star flew out of his arm and hit the ground several times.

The vampire scream in pain as I walk towards it. Before it could get up I cut off his head killing it.

Walking towards the white star, I bent down next her. Pressing 2 fingers on the wound I inflicted, red blood spit out. I then brush my finger against her teeth. The fangs were there, and she was definitely the same vampire I saw kill the man early. But for some reason I couldn't bring myself to kill her.

Grounding my teeth, I lift the White Star onto my shoulder. More Vampire were appearing now.

Readying Mugen, I plan on taking care of this quickly.

Allen P.O.V

I woke up smelling mold and rust. My hands were tied to a pole. Looking around I could tell I was in some type of basement.

Biting my lip, I had no idea what would happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 5: Thirst

Kanda P.O.V

I stood outside the cellar's door that sat 15ft away from the house, staring at the tall grass surrounding me. Lavi sat against a tree, reading out loud what ever book he was reading.

Drowning him out I listen to the sound inside the cellar, which were so low I was tempted to go inside... but the slight screams I could hear kept my feet in place.

When the cellar doors finally reopen, a worn out Lenalee came threw. Black blood was splatter on her face as well as her lab coat. I heard Lavi close his book.

"It definitely a vampire...the only way I can explain why the blood was red is that the innocent on it left arm purified it blood. What I can't explain is why and how." Lenalee said taking off her gloves that were cover in black blood.

The White Star, the frist vampire I capture alive a week ago, who had red blood for the first 2 days, before the blood return to the black color it should be. It was also the first vampire I every seen that had an innocent. According to Lenalee the vampire shouldn't even be alive if the innocent is attached to it.

"Should we just kill it?" I asked.

"No, It will be better if I do some more research." Lenalee said. She look even more overly exhausted then usual.

"Well that good, but you should rest Lenalee." Lavi said putting his arm around Lenalee shoulder and guiding her back to the house.

I look back at the cellar before I turn and followed the others.

Allen P.O.V

The Earl once told me that the cruelest being on Earth were not demons, were not us, were not animals, was not even the god that put us all here, it was human being. Because you see humans have an ability to see the things that they are doing as good.

You may think we're cruel because some of us kill for fun, or kill for food. But humans in the end would be the cruelest; all you need to do to prove it is to look back on man kinds history. The witch hunts, the crusade, and etc. They prove human cruelty, ...and greed.

But then again good and evil is just an opinion in the end.

So I question myself as I always do, but now I'm soak in my own blood as I slowly try to heal the wound on my stomach which had been cut into, do I deserve this. I may have kill humans, but I pity them. I try to protect them. And one thing's for sure is that I never tortured a human.

Leaning against the underground wall my wounds wouldn't heal fast enough to drown out the pain. Bitting into my lip hard I ignore the fact that it drew blood.

7 times that witch came down here, 7 times the witch cut me open and experiment on me.

Spitting out blood from my mouth, I wish I could drink my own blood and it would work like how I drink others. If I was stronger I would have been able to to rip out the witches throat with my bear teeth.

But the thirst had hindered me. It had been so long since I felt the Thirst, since I felt true hunger.

It takes 2 months of not drinking blood for and average vampire to began experiencing the thirst. I felt the thirst on the first day, before I met the witch. I had forgotten how much tons of blood I drank in a day. I needed blood, I need blood. I need to keep my vampire blood strong so it can fight the innocence.

So now my wound heal as slow a human, the thirst is driving me crazy, and the innocence is killing my vampire cell making me as useless as a doll.

Neah would laugh at me if he saw me and Mana would... I grined to myself. I hadn't seen my brother's in forever.

And probably wouldn't even see them again because if the human didn't kill, the innocent will. "What a fitting end." I laughed


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 6: bonds

Allen P.O.V

I needed blood, I wanted blood, just a little or maybe more. The pounding in my head wouldn't stop, and the hunger continue to grow. I hadn't seen the witch in awhile they probably left me to die.

I cough up black blood, while bleed red blood from my open wound. Taking in a slow breath in. It was harder to breath. Laughing to myself, a person who didn't need to breath was having trouble breathing. Tears fill my eyes. Deep down I knew I didn't want to die.

I was even tempted to reach out to Neah, since our bond allow us to speak to each other from far away, and see each other, even if we weren't near each other. Though our bond wasn't as strong as Jasdevi, it was still there.

But now I didn't think I could even do that. The innocence had weaken me so much. I could barely keep my eyes open. I even heard myself breath my last breath. My tears fallIng, as I sung into my self, no longer consider a living creature.

Kanda P.O.V

It was 2 weeks later, when Lenalee toke us back to the cellar. She went in without us, so Lavi and I stood guard again. Only for a few seconds though since Lenalee came right back out.

"It died." Lenalee said emotionless, taking off her gloves which were cover in black blood. "You both bring the body to my room." Lenalee command.

"Is it not dead?" Lavi ask curiosity lit his eyes. Lenalee didn't answer, dropping her gloves on the ground as she walk back into the house.

I turn back to face the cellar. "Lets make this quick." I said taking the first step down into the cellar. Lavi followed.

The dark room was lit by a single candle, and against the far walk a body lay, you could still see some of her white hair gleaming. Going closer red and black blood cover her. I snicker, a smell linger in the air, claiming death.

Pulling my sleeves up, I grab the vampire's arm, while Lavi grab it legs. We carry it up the cellar stairs, into the the house, and to Lenalee room. Where we lay on

"Put it on the bed, then tie her hands and legs to the bed post." Lenalee said standing in the doorway. "It not like I sleep here anyway." Lenalee added, and with that we lift the vampire up, doing what Lenalee asked.

"So now it suppose to pop up and I'm alive." Lavi joke.

"Maybe, if my theory is right." Lenalee said, in a monotone

"Your serious." Lavi said, his eyes gleaming with interest. "But wouldn't she be a vampire still?"

"If my theory is correct, she would wake up no longer a vampire."

"Nor would she be human." A red hair, mask wearing general said, putting his arm around Lenalee shoulder.

"General Cross." Lavi and I acknowledge.

"Brats." Cross said letting go of the Lenalee, and walking closer to the vampires. "Natural if a vampire and a innocence were to be put together the vampire would die."

"So the innocence was bond with her before she became a vampire." Lavi put in.

"No. this idiot is a pureblood, and she wasn't born with it either."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Well I should know, I'm the one who train this idiot, she was my idiot apprentice for awhile." Cross said lighting up a cigarette.

"Your were in lead with the vampires." I growled.

"Kanda." Lenalee shouted softly.

"Man I hate brats." Cross said breathing out smoke. "Can't believe out of all the idiot vampire out there you had to catch mine." Cross getting a closer look at the vampire.

"Do you know why, this vampire different then the others, why did it survive being bonded with any innocence." Lenalee ask.

"In this brats case, the will to live, and innocent won't bond with someone who isn't compatible. Though it would cause her a large amount of problems." Cross laughed. "Well Lenalee I'll take you up on that offer and stay a little awhile."

"Thank you General." Lenalee said before leaving, Lavi following. I paused staring at the General."

"What brat." Not answering him I turn to leave the room, not looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 7: Not a vampire

Allen P.O.V

My mouth was dry, but not the same dryness I experienced early. Air flow easily into my lungs, there was no pain, but I did feel numb.

"You awake idiot apprentice." My eyes flew open to find Master at my bedside. He look tired, and the same as the last time I saw him.

I close my eyes again, hopefully I'll wake from this dream. "Your the same as ever." Cross said pinching my ear I yelp flying a few inch in the air.

"Ok I get it not a dream." I said looking towards anything in the room beside him.

"And here I am waiting for weeks for you to wake up, and all I get is a cheeky brat." He said pulling on my cheeks.

Pushing him I laughed, and he smiled sadly. "Where's Tim?" I ask looking him over.

"Had to seal him away or he would of flew straight towards you." Cross said and I look around a room I didn't recognize, as he pull out a bottle with Tim inside.

"Where am I?" I asked as a strange feeling began to grow. Cross unleashed Tim, he crash into me becoming larger, at the same time I heard my heart beat.

"Tim." I said smiling sadly my eyes beginning to tear up, and I look towards Cross and I understood his sad smile.

"Your at the exorcist hide out, and your also no longer vampire." Cross said and my tears fell.

"How?" I cried.

"Your innocent seem to have a weird attachment to you, and won't let you die so easily." I played back down, Tim on my stomach warming me.

"Is there away I can turn back?"

"Yes, but I want to live this life for a little awhile."

"Those people tortured me." I growled.

"I understand, but live this life and see for yourself what path you should chose."

"I will not hunt my family."

"Then don't, hunt the vampires that breaks the rules or whatever."

I sat up and look down at Tim who now was on my lap, and he smiled up at me. "I'll try it, but if my family finds out or I don't like it you have to turn me back into a vampire."

"Deal."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 8: Not human

Allen P.O.V

Opening my hands, I close it, then opening my hand once again and repeat. I watched the blood red night sky which illuminate slightly. I tilt my head staring out the window of the witch's room, who I now know as Lenalee. This window was so different from the window I look out of in my mansion. There was no city below instead a small yard and about 40 arcs of woods.

Tim rest on the window sill next to my fingers, Cross left him to me as he went out for first time in a month. It been 2 week since I awoke up no longer a vampire. I've gotten use to it, though not much change since I was a vampire. My strength, eye sight, and etc. Are the same; it just my no longer hunger for blood was traded for a large hunger for human food. Which taste different when I was a vampire. As a vampire I could eat human food, but I didn't like it much.

I met only a few of the people who live here Kanda the hater, Lavi the collective flirt, Johnny the scientists, Jeryy the cook, and Lenalee the broken leader. Each and ever one of them were interesting, and I could tell that all of them had lost someone. I felt pity for them, but knew they did not need or want it. I wasn't there friend, just a mere test subject. What had Cross want me to see.

Someone knock on the room door. "Come in." I said, and Johnny came in.

"Sorry Allen I'm going to need another blood test." Johnny said and I could tell he was really sorry. Johnny and Jeryy had been the nicest to me. They are the only ones beside Cross who knows my real name. Everyone else just call me White Star.

I yawn and sat, pulling up my sleeve on my right arm. "It find just hurry." I said and he stuck the needle in, and I grimace.

"I didn't expect vampire would be like you." Johnny said not looking at me, but he was blushing from ear to ear. Cute I thought looking down sadly.

"Vampires are all scary, some just have manners." I said and Johnny look up. Taking the needle out, he began to pack up.

"I don't think your scar Allen, just maybe miss understand." Johnny said smiling before he left.

I look down at my arm, the needle mark was gone. Was I really human. But if I wasn't a vampire and I wasn't human then what was I.

My door slam against the wall, and I turn to find that Kanda had enter the room. "Let go vampire, we been sent on mission." Kanda said.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray man

Chapter 9: bloody mission

Allen P.O.V

I had always wondered why human life was so fragile. Why something so defiant and indifferent could be destroy so easily. Why something that had free will imprison themselves in their weakness, and die.

But learning these things, also showed me how fragile we vampires were. We who are just a little different then the humans.

...

Kanda sat in front of me on the small row boat refusing to even look in my direction. I didn't mind, I was tired of the glares of others.

We were heading to a small island, where a small town called Libban lay, and was also one of the few towns that had a human leader. Though of course that human was controlled by the vampires.

The boat slide up onto the wet sand, and we jump out. Kanda still didn't tell me what was the mission, and it seem he wasn't planning to either.

I toke a deep breath in, and follow Kanda up the sand hill, and all the way to the town. It was still day time, and both humans and vampires litter the streets. Both kinds coexisting perfectly. I smile to myself. Looking over at Kanda he seem pissed.

We walk the streets for hours, stopping at ever shop, Kanda asking questions, and me buying snacks as we go. We did not speak with each other, and again I was ok with that.

As the red sky began to get dark, we were surrounded by a group of vampires. A chill went down my spin, and the vampires were not the one giving me it.

"Why don't you follow us." 1 out of the 12 said, and I look around seeing that some human and vampire that were not involve was staring at us. I look up at Kanda.

We ended up following them, to a lake. No one else around. "I never seen a hunter before, and I would gladly kill two if they come in our territory, so what do you want with our boss?" The vampire asked.

There was 12 on 2, but the 12 vampire didn't seem to feel the waves of killing intent shooting out of the Japanese man.

All of a sudden I was thrown back into the lake. Once the water was all calm, Kanda was sliding his katana back in it sheath.

"What the hell." I growled.

"I don't need a vampire getting in my way." He said walking over the dead bodies of the fallen vampires. I knew he hated me, but I hated him in just the same way.

Standing, water fell from clothing. Ignoring it I follow Kanda. These supposedly hunter seem more like assassin, taking down one target and anyone who got in there way.

Kanda stop in front a mansion door. Kicking it open, I was completely shock when I saw him flying back from being shot. Well I guess that what an idiot get for being an idiot. I stare at him for a second, he was still alive I could hear him breathing.

I knew the vampires knew I was out here. Closing my eyes for a minute. I open them excepting that I was a hunter for now. Jumping up I crash into the second floor window.

"What the f..." I rip the man's head off, his black blood spill to the ground as I kick his body down and threw his head out the window.

Existing the room, I punch the ground multiple times until I fell threw. The vampire under had there guns point towards me but they were to in shock to shoot right away. Taking out Crowd Clown I slice all of them. Swing the sword the vampire blood flew off it.

"What going on." a child voice said. Turning towards it, it was a small boy. Lifting crowd clown in my hand I threw straight at the boy. He had no time to cried out before the sword slice right threw him. His black blood splatter against the white wall.

Whipping my face cover in blood on my arm, I thought how stupid the vampire boss was to think that just because it look like a child that I wouldn't kill it.

Walking further into house I smell human blood, I stop at the basement door, opening it the small got stronger. Walking down the stairs I found a human torture room. Blood litter the floor. Walking in further I spotted living humans, who were living, but dead at the same time.

Walk up to each and kill every single one them. Leaving the basement i found myself crying. I leaning against the wall, how can I hate humans, but also love such weak creature who seem to need to be protected from the danger in this world, but was also so quick to judge others, and hate without reason.

Standing I left the mansion and walk towards Kanda who was pass out. Opening his shirt I checked out his wound. It was healing faster then a human could heal.

The boy was a halfling, I laughed. Just from observing the boy I could tell how much he hated vampires, but actually being one yourself seem just to funny.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 10: mission end

Allen P.O.V

I sat in a chair, with my feet on top of the desk, as I sip the bitter tasting alcohol. When I heard foot steps outside the room, I turn my attention towards the door.

"Yes, I'll get right on it sir." A fat white man in a red tuxedo said on his phone as he walk in. Hanging up he looked up. "Who are you." He said in a sour tone. Twirling the cup in my hand, I pause, and then threw I threw the glass next to him. The man panic and fell to the ground. "Who are you." He said again in a shaking tone, as I stood up.

"Mayor Libban the second, I knew your father. He was a very respectful person, and his recent death sadden me, and the fact his son is less then trash sadden me even more." I growled.

"My father was weak, he would never take the risks I toke." The fat man said, and I laughed.

"Like letting some vampires torture you citizens for money." I said my tone completely smooth. The man stare at me in complete shock.

"And do you think you can do something about it. It vampires we're talking about, they would have still done if I refuse, so why can't I get money for it." The man breath his eyes wide.

"Really now... luckily there dead now." I said kneeling down in front of him, coming face to face with him, so I can look directly at his shock face.

"That impossible." He said, and I place my hand on his face.

"Apparently not." I said and I broke his neck. He body went limp, and I stood up. Turning around a vampire stood behind me.

"Miss Noah, what will you like me to do now?" The Akuma asked, and I scratched my head.

"Tell the people there mayor is dead, contact the other Noahs, and there should be a new one sent." I said and then I wave him away. Taking a deep breath in, I clapped my hands. It was done.

Kanda P.O.V

I sat up in a bed, my chest bandage. Looking around the white hair vampire sat next to me, staring at me.

"Morning sunshine." She said crossing her arms.

"Che." I said, and she stood up.

"I finished the mission." She said simply.

Good for you want a cookie." I growled, and she rolled her eyes.

"Get dress." She said and left the room.

Sliding off my bed, I took off the bandage. There was no wound there, I can't believe I got shot. Putting on my shirt, I grab Mugen and left the room.

* * *

-sorry for the grammar, I am trying to get better at it.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 11:

Neah P.O.V

Rushing the red blood off my hands, in the tub. The person behind me moan.

"Please kill me." It asked as I turned off the water. Shaking my hands dry, I turn towards the human, and smiled.

"Now wouldn't that be nice for you." I said squatting in front of him. The human was cover in blood, his face a little squash from punching him. "But no, human who chose to rebel against us vampire need a fate much worse then death." I smiled patting him on the head. The human began to cry.

Standing up I walk out the bathroom. "Take it to the labor center." I said to the 2 akumas that stood outside the room.

"Yes sir." They said over the screams of the human.

"No! No! Not There..." the human scream before the akumas knock him out.

Shaking my hands one last time I pull my sleeves down, fix the collar of my shirt, and swung my jacket over my shoulder before I left the human's home.

A limousine waited for me outside. Signing I walk down the steps towards it. An Akuma step out the car, and open the back door for me. Sliding in, I gritted my teeth.

"Adam I told you I didn't like that stupid custom." I growled.

"Now Neah we already had a vote..." Adam began before I grab his mouth and squeezed it with my hand.

"Is there any news on Allen?" I asked letting go of his mouth.

"Our Akuma have been searching, but no news has been found." He answer, and I turn away from him.

Every since I came back from the colonies over seas, Allen been missing. Her servants dead, and her house broken into. I haven't even been able to contact her threw telepathy.

"Oh I almost forgot, there is new, but it may not be accurate. Some Akuma said they spotted our little white hair angel in a town call Libban." Adam said.

"Have they search it?"

"Yes, but there was no sign of her, but it is said that a lot of vampires were killed, as well as the mayor of the town." He said, and I signed.

"Stop the car." I said to the Akuma. Then turning towards Adam "Well inform me when more news come Adam." I said opening door before the Akuma could step out.

"Will do, and Neah I could give you a ride." Adam said.

"No thank you, and fair well Adam."

"See you soon Neah." The millennium Earl waved, it that stupid custom that'll forever smile. I signed as I close the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do own D. Gray Man

Chapter 12:

Allen P.O.V

I laid on the couch in Lenalee office, I couldn't bring myself to call her a witch anymore. She more broken then anything, though I still dislike her in the end. Turning on the couch, I look at Lenalee who had fallen asleep on her desk. She was workaholic, and she use work to forget her own pain.

Sitting up, I slide my legs off the couch before standing up. I grab the blanket, and head over to Lenalee. Shaking it I was about to put it on her, when a gun click on my head.

"What are you doing." Lenalee growled ready to fire. I smile softly.

"It chilly in here, and I didn't want you to get sick." I said softly, and Lenalee look towards the covers in my hand, thn back at me for a minute longer before putting the gun down. Stretching she crack a few bones, before yawning. Then went back to work, ignoring me.

"You should really sleep." I said balling the blanket up,and holding it against me, she didn't answer. "You know human have died from lack of sleep. It a very important part of a humans life, to sleep you know." I said sitting on he desk and got comfortable.

"I can't sleep with the enemy in my wakes." She said looking up at me, and I cross my legs, and lean back.

"I feel we're more like friends with no similar at all, but still the same." I said, and before she could comment back I grabbed her forehead. In her shock she froze, but only for a minute then she grab for her gun, but before she reach the gun she stop, and look me in the eyes.

"Let me at least help you." I said, and let go of her head. She stare at me a little longer, then she pick up a small stack of paper, and handed to me.

"Read it, and see if it worth sending people." She said and I smile, and began reading.

Kanda P.O.V

The air smell of blood, both human and vampire. The stench was overwhelming to most humans. Whipping the black blood off Mugen, I check the human who was attack by the vampire pulse, it was dead.

Putting Mugen up, there was nothing else I could do. Going on an unclassified mission was dangerous, in the fact Lenalee will get angry if she finds out. I signed.

"Excuse me sir." I heard someone call, and I turn around to finding a vampire standing behind me. I pull out Mugen again, this vampire was different, more dangerous the the one before.

"Who are you?" I growled

"Neah, nice to meet you, and now since I answer your question can you answer mine's." He said and I stood silent ready to attack, but this man didn't have any openings. "Why is my sister smell on you?"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 13:

Kanda P.O.V

My own blood ran down my face as I lean against the ally wall. I was breathing heavily, as every muscle in my body ache. The vampire Neah could have killed me, but instead it ran off. Which pissed me off. I'm not weak enough to be shown mercy from vampire. Coughing up blood, wiped my mouth.

I wanted to kill that vampire, and make regret every showing me mercy.

Allen P.O.V

I grounded my teeth as I flip threw the papers. "Lenalee some of these things have nothing to do with vampires, in fact most of them are just rumors." I said slamming down the stack of paper.

Looking up annoyed, Lenalee said. "We take what we can get, and when we go there ourselves we'll find out whether it true or just a rumor."

"No offense or anything, but it seems as if you guy are working off of nothing. What your goal in all this?"

Slamming her hands on her desk she stood up. "To destroy all vampire!" She with a passion that could match her hatred.

"Then what? What do you think will happen? People will cheer for you, that things will go back to how they use to be, because I can tell you right now things will become a lot worst before they get better."

"We will be saving humanity."

"You'll be killing thousands, because human will be mad at you. They do not see what you see. You have to understand vampire weren't the ones that toke away their homes, and brought the world to it knees..."

"Yes they were! and they all deserve to die." Lenalee growled, I bit my lip there was no point in arguing with her. I'll just have to convince her slowly that killing every vampire will not save this pitiful world. That the humans that she is trying to protect will go against her. Signing I pick up another stack of papers and began to read.

After and hour I heard the front door open, and smelt familiar blood. "Kanda home." I said, and Lenalee look up.

"He left?" She asked, and I shrugged my shoulder as the door to the office open. Turning toward the door I froze, as Kanda katana was at my neck. He was injured, but was also driven hate.

"I met a vampire today that you probably know." Kanda growled. "His name was Neah." I suck in the breath as I heard my brother's name, and looking behind Kanda I felt tears slide down my cheek. Lenalee stood up pulling her gun out, as Kanda slowly turn towards the door.

"Hi Allen." My brother said a smile on his face.


End file.
